To Purge and to Clean
by Unicorn819
Summary: They want to purge the world of its sinners. We're just trying to make it to the other side of the town and the bridge to see if our families are safe. SYOC CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: They want to purge the world of its sinners. We're just trying to make it to the other side to see if our families are safe. **

**When the epidemic hits Shiro High, the students there just want to get across the town and the bridge to see if their families are in the rumored military zone. That means going through a whole town of "them" and getting past the rebel group. Can they pull it off? **

**Heya guys (oh no, she's started another fan fiction!) Yep. So here's half of the prologue, and the forms at the bottom**

* * *

A group of guys snickered as the muffled crack rang throughout the empty classroom.

Tears ran down in a steady stream across the girl's face as she tried to wipe them with her uniform sleeve.

"You bastard." She whispered. She then turned to the group of guys who were still laughing. "All of you are fucking bastards!" and with that, the younger sibling ran out of the room.

The older sibling turned to the group of guys, tears stinging in his eyes. He wouldn't dare let them fall for these assholes "I _really_ hope you all are happy. I won't forget this just remember that." He sneered. The boy then took off out of the classroom in search of his sister.

Grayson walked down the winding halls, careful to check all of the empty classrooms for anyone. It kind of made sense that there was no one, the time _was_ lunch time of course. He walked up the staircase to the fourth floor and called out.

"Mizy!" The raven ducked his head into an empty science room. When he concluded that the floor was empty, he turned around to head back down the stairs when he was stopped by a bloodcurdling scream.

Grayson's head snapped around to see one of his classmates run out of the nurses office, blood coming from the side of her neck and hitting the pristine tile floor.

* * *

So I do have some rules about the form. I'm trying to make it a lot more like the anime in many ways, but it's just your normal High School of the Dead fanfic.

-All things must be filled out, or else I won't accept

- I can hold spots, but I will only hold them for a week

- Not too much Mary Sue's or Gary Sue's-ish. Just enough to fit like the characters in the show.

- I really do prefer PM, but if it has a name, I will accept a review

-PM should be titled "H.O.T.D *insert character's name*"

So here it is! It's also on my profile for copying too. Lastly, there's an example form for both Male and Female at the bottom. But first, here's a list of important things to know:

_**Shiro Highschool: 4 stories of classrooms and winding stairs. Over eight hundred students attend each year. The cherry blossoms are thick and the wind blows strong enough to carry them all the way to the roof. The school is surrounded by gates and armed guards in case any accidents happen. The roof has bars at the top and there's just about any class you can think of there. The uniform is explained at the first set of clothes.**_

_**Ozu Group: The group of trouble makers at the school. More will be explained later on about them. **_

_**Name:**_

_**Nickname (optional): **_

_**Age (I need one person below a high school age and one to be a teacher or adult. Other than that, normal high school age):**_

_**Nationality:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Sexuality:**_

_**Birthday: **_

_**Background before Z-day:**_

_**What where they doing when the epidemic hit the school?**_

_**Strengths:**_

_**Weaknesses (at least the same number as the strengths):**_

_**What they mean to the group:**_

_**Family (Age, Alive, deceased or unknown):**_

_**Personality (In bullet point form please, also I'm looking for serious people, but people who know how to relax and have fun when their safe.):**_

_**Vices/Addictions:**_

_**Secrets:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**How they know Mizuke and Grayson:**_

_**Where they friends before? (Unless they're a teacher, I'm looking for close and semi-close friends to either one of them):**_

_**How they act around the group that's trying to kill them? **_

_**Reaction to death:**_

_**Reaction to injury:**_

_**~Appearance~**_

_**Height and Weight (In ft. /lbs. and cm/kegs):**_

_**Skin tone:**_

_**Hair color and style:**_

_**Eye color:**_

_**Bust size (obviously for girls): **_

_**1**__**st**__** set of clothing (basically how they wear their uniform. **_

_**Girls: A white sailor style uniform. The shirt is white with a dark purple tie and the skirt is dark purple with white trimming, any length. The shirt can be long or short sleeved with black flats and any length dark purple socks.**_

_**Boys: A white dress shirt with a purple tie and black slacks. A purple blazer is optional, and they can wear tennis shoes. The blazer can be buttoned or unbuttoned.**_

_**Anything else can be worn by the teacher/adult and the one below high school age.):**_

_**2**__**nd**__** set:**_

_**3**__**rd**__** set:**_

_**Winter set (a jacket and accessories):**_

_**Pajamas:  
Swim: **_

_**Initial weapon (Basically what they use to get out of the school):**_

_**2**__**nd**__** weapon set (Maximum of one big gun and a melee/pistol. Minimal upgrades like a laser sight or a scope): **_

_**3**__**rd**__** weapon set (Again one big gun, unless your character is a gun fanatic or has an actual reason to carry two big guns, and a pistol/melee. All upgrades are open):**_

_**Romance? If so what is type and how do they show it to that person?:**_

_**(For boys) Do they get flustered really easily?:**_

**~Now here are the examples~ **

_**Name:**_ Mizuke "Akari" Hasegawa

_**Nickname (optional): **_Mizy (by her brother only) Mizu

_**Age (I need one person below a high school age and one to be a teacher or adult. Other than that, normal high school age): **_16

_**Nationality:**_ 1/3 American and 2/3 Japanese

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Sexuality: **_Straight

_**Birthday: **_February 19th

_**Background before Z-day: **_Her real mother left her at a playground when she was six. After a couple days of sleeping in the slide area, she was woken up by Grayson. They played for a while and when it was time to go home, his mother URA asked where her parents where. When she replied "I don't know", URA took her home and three years later, she became part of the Hasegawa family.

_**What where they doing when the epidemic hit the school?**_ *Explained in the full prologue*

_**Strengths:**_ Endurance, combat, eyesight, and her acting ability.

_**Weaknesses (at least the same number as the strengths):**_ Emotionally weak, she gets too attached to people, she holds grudges too long, and whenever she's totally alone, she'll break down completely.

_**What they mean to the group: **_Her melee abilities, and if she leaves, Grayson goes with her.

_**Family (Age, Alive, deceased or unknown):**_ Mother- Akari- unknown

Ura- 42- unknown

Grayson-17- Alive

_**Personality (In bullet point form please):**_ *_explained later on*_

_**Vices/Addictions:**_ Sweets. She can get pretty cranky if she doesn't have any for a long period of time.

_**Secrets:**_ She dated the leader of the enemy group for a month

_**Likes:**_ Writing, origami, sweets, Grayson, music, rain, and swimming

_**Dislikes: **_Spiders, heights, sour food, and people who just don't understand what's happening

_**How they know Mizuke and Grayson: **_N/A

_**Where they friends before? (I'm looking for close friends to the siblings):**_

_**How they act around the group that's trying to kill them? **_Cold, snarky,

_**Reaction to death:**_ If it's anyone she knows, then she acts pretty calm, but there's a really depressing feeling around her for a while.

_**Reaction to injury: **_She knows nothing medical wise, so she's no help there.

_**~Appearance~**_

_**Height and Weight (In ft. /lbs. and cm/kegs): **_5'7 and 134lbs/ 170cms and 56kgs

_**Skin tone: **_A very pale caramel color

_**Hair color and style: **_Black that reaches her collarbones with permanent auburn tips. Her side bangs are kept back by two silver clips.

_**Eye color: **_A dark green color

_**Bust size (obviously for girls): **_87cms (an E-cup)

_**1st set of clothing (basically how they wear their uniform. **_

_**Girls: A white sailor style uniform. The shirt is white with a dark purple tie and the skirt is dark purple with white trimming, any length. The shirt can be long or short sleeved with black flats and any length dark purple socks.**_

_**Boys: A white dress shirt with a purple tie and black slacks. A purple blazer is optional, and they can wear tennis shoes. The blazer can be buttoned or unbuttoned.**_

_**Anything else can be worn by the teacher/adult and the one below high school age.):**_ The shirt is long sleeved with the top two buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves are too long, knee length socks and the skirt is upper thigh length.

_**2nd set:**_ A red mid thigh skirt with knee high black boots and a black jacket. The black jacket is zipped up to her waist and shows the white tank top she has underneath. Lastly, she has a maroon winter hat that hangs loosely off of her head that she got from Ura, a hockey mask that she found and fingerless black gloves.

_**3rd set: **_A light blue mid thigh length skirt, a black tank top and a light blue ¾ jacket. Mizuke has black thigh high socks with ankle black boots, her webbing, her gloves, her hockey mask and her hat.

_**Winter Set (a jacket and accessories):**_ A green heavy weight military jacket, thermal leggings and her hat is pulled more securely over her head. Her gloves are full gloves instead of fingerless.

_**Pajamas:**_ A beige tank top and a pair of boy shorts

_**Swim: **_A pink one piece (explained when that chapter comes)

_**Initial weapon (Basically what they use to get out of the school):**_ A fire axe

_**2nd weapon set (Maximum of one big gun and a melee/pistol. Minimal upgrades like a laser sight or a scope): **_Her fire axe and a Colt AR-15 with a scope and added laser sight

_**3rd weapon set (Again one big gun, unless your character is a gun fanatic or has an actual reason to carry two big guns, and a pistol/melee. All upgrades are open): **_Remington 1100 tactical shotgun and her trusty fire axe.

MALE

_**Name: **_Grayson Hasegawa

_**Nickname (optional): **_G, Gray (By Mizu)

_**Age (I need one person below a high school age and one to be a teacher or adult. Other than that, normal high school age):**_ 17

_**Nationality:**_ Japanese

_**Gender:**_ Male

_**Sexuality:**_ Bisexual

_**Birthday: **_April 24th

_**Background before** Z-day:_ Nothing rally happened important happened before Z day other than finding Mizuke that day. He never knew his father and Ura wold tell him stories about him.

_**What where they doing when the epidemic hit the school?**_ *Explained in the full prologue*

_**Strengths:**_ Any type of weapon ranged or not, Hand to Hand, agility

_**Weaknesses( at least the same number as the strengths):**_ His protectiveness of his sister causes him to risk his life sometimes, he gets offended pretty easily whenever someone insults him or his sister, and he spaces out a lot.

_**What they mean to the group:**_ N/A

_**Family (Age, Alive, deceased or unknown):**_ Father- Unknown

Mother-URA- Deceased

Mizuke- Sister- Alive

_**Personality (In bullet point form please): **_*again, explained later*

_**Vices/Addictions: **_He gets hot pretty easily, and he'll start taking off his clothes

_**Secrets:**_ The guys made him say what he said that day, or else they'd hurt Mizu

_**Likes:**_ The cold, Mizuke, grassy areas, joking with his friends and just being able to daydream.

_Dislikes:_ Warm weather, spicy food , bandits

_**How they feel about Mizuke:**_ He'll risk his life for her. Grayson sometimes gives her hugs at random times and will run his hands through her hair just because he fears he won't be able to do that again.

_**How they feel about Grayson:**_ N/A

_**How they act around the group that's trying to kill them? **_He won't acknowledge them at first, but as they start to escalate, he'll be dead set on stopping them.

_**Reaction to death:**_ He becomes totally frazzled if it's someone he knows really well. Other than that, it doesn't really bother him.

_**Reaction to injury:**_ Unlike his sister counterpart, he knows a little more of what to do for simple wounds.

_**~Appearance~**_

_**Height and Weight (In ft. /lbs. and cm/kegs):**_ 5'11, 160lbs/ 180cm, 72kgs

_**Skin tone: **_Tanned

_**Hair color and style:**_ A deep black. It's spiked and messy that reaches his ears.

_**Eye color:**_ Really dark blue, almost navy

_**Bra size (obviously for girls): **_N/A

_**1st set of clothing (basically how they wear their uniform. **_

_**Girls: A white sailor style uniform. The shirt is white with a dark purple tie and the skirt is dark purple with white trimming, any length. The shirt can be long or short sleeved with black flats and any length dark purple socks.**_

_**Boys: A white dress shirt with a purple tie and black slacks. A purple blazer is optional, and they can wear tennis shoes. The blazer can be buttoned or unbuttoned.**_

_**Anything else can be worn by the teacher/adult and the one below high school age.):**_ He has the blazer, and it's buttoned halfway up and black tennis shoes

_**2nd set:**_ A dark blue t-shirt with dark wash baggy jeans and his black tennis shoes. He has a dark green backpack and a silver cross necklace that he grabbed from their house.

_**3rd set:**_ The shirt changes to a deep maroon color to match Mizuke's hat and he has a holster on his leg for his knife.

_**Winter Set: **_He has a white trench coat and black earmuffs, since he doesn't get cold that easily.

_**Pajamas: **_Grayson sleeps in a pair of boxers and that's it.

_**Swim: **_Navy blue swim trunks.

_**Initial weapon (Basically what they use to get out of the school):**_ A shovel and a 9mm pistol he picked up off of one of the security guards.

_**2nd weapon set (Maximum of one big gun and a melee/pistol. Minimal upgrades like a laser sight or a scope): **_A Benelli M4 12 gauge, and a desert eagle

_**3rd weapon set (Again one big gun, unless your character is a gun fanatic or has an actual reason to carry two big guns, and a pistol/melee. All upgrades are open):**_ Mizuke gives him her Colt AR-15 when she switches and he keeps his desert eagle.

**_(For boys)_**_**Do they get flusterd** **easily**:_ Yes. It's just when a girl (or boy for that matter) is wearing close to nothing and trys to touch him.

So, I hope I get lots of OC's to use!

Adios!

~819


	2. Chapter 2: The First Hour

**Hey guys! I know I promised some of you a chapter either Tuesday or early Wenesday, but I have had to deal with the complete fuckery that is this summer class I'm taking. Like you would not believe my reaction when she assigned a major project the last 5 days of the class.**

**Anyway~ Thanks a bunch for sending in OC's! I didn't expect to fill up in less than a day ^~^. Some of the OC's I did not use and that was probably the hardest thing about this was sorting through them all ( I stayed up until 4 one of the nights trying to figure out which ones to use…) So promise me you won't hate me if I don't use your OC? Pwease?**

**Man all of you really like black hair… and doctors… and metal baseball bats… Grayson -_-…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my two OC's.**

* * *

_Autumn (Z-Day) 12:45 PM_

_4__th__ Floor, by the nurses office._

As soon as Grayson saw his classmate fall to the floor, spurting blood, he turned around and high-tailed it down the set of stairs.

"Mizy!" He shouted again frantically. If anything major was happening, then dammit, something major would happen when he found his sister.

**-hotd-hotd-hotd-hotd-hotd-hotd**

_(The roof) _

Two figures sat quietly on the roof with a snowy white haired teacher off to the far corner next to one of the air vents.

"Thanks for watching us Mrs. Sakura." The boy, Rikio said as he took his chopsticks and brought another mouthful of food to his mouth.

"Yes, thank you." The dark blunette, Aiko added, as she continued drawing inside of her sketchbook, and the teacher nodded in acknowledgement.

"Anytime kids." The albino haired teacher replied. Before she could open her mouth to say anything else, she was cut off by scream coming from the ground.

"What the hell?" Mrs. Sakura mumbled as she sat down her drink and went to the railing with the two students. They looked around in different directions until Rikio pointed towards the gate.

"Look!" He said, and they all turned in that direction only to flinch when they heard the sound of two shots being fired in another direction.

**-hotd-hotd-hotd-hotd-hotd-hotd**

Another raven haired boy was in the locker room. Itachi _thought _he was the last one in the locker room. He knew Ezra was in the gym doing something, but as far as he knew, he was the only one in there. Right as he was about to pull his gym shirt over his head, he was stopped by a moan. He turned his head to see one of his classmates stumbling towards him with their head down.

"Houta are you alright?" He asked, but the classmate only kept a steady staggering pace towards him, the only reply was a groan.

When he got to the point where he was standing right in front of Itachi, he grabbed his wrist.

"Dude stop." Itachi said, trying to reason with him, but it didn't work. His wrist wasn't coming out of the cold grip that was on his wrist.

Right as Houta was about to bit into Itachi's wrist, his head was hit by a metal baseball bat. Ezra stood between the two and tossed another metal bat towards his fellow classmate.

"We gotta go, Ayumi's waiting outside and its way worse out there."

"Yeah!" A female voice called, and Itachi dubbed it as Ayumi. "He tried hitting on me when he saved me from the ballet room!"

Itachi looked and gave Ezra an 'are you serious?' look, and the dark haired boy just shrugged. Finally, the two rushed out of the room to see Ayumi standing there with a golf club.

"Two you two long enough." She groaned, and they all heard the screams coming from outside of the gym.

**-hotd-hotd-hotd-hotd-hotd-hotd**

A light brown head was in the kitchen on the second floor, cooking at a steady pace. Sora shook some more of the spice into the pot of boiling soup, when the door to the kitchen opened and then slammed shut.

Turning the fire to low, Sora walked out of the cooking area to see a bunch of bloody hysterical students panting and crying. Another scream tore through the door and the other students snapped their heads into that direction and then went into hysterics again. One of the blonde girls fell onto her knees.

"I couldn't save him!" She wailed like a mantra, and the sound of banging came to the kitchen door.

"Mira-chan are you alright?" One of the male students asked. The girl shivered a little, and then held up her wrist where the blood poured from a bite.

"My God, what do we do?!" One of the other girls wailed, and Sora just watched them.

Sure he had seen some living dead movies, which is what it sure sounded like outside, but who hasn't? And anyone who had seen a movie like that knew what happened when someone got bit.

He picked up one of the kitchen knives and began to slowly walk to the bitten girl until he was stopped by a wall of her supposedly friends.

"Just what the hell are you going to do with that knife?" One of the glasses wearing boys demanded, and Sora motioned to Mira.

"She's bit." He replied, and the other boy sputtered.

"That doesn't mean you should kill her!" He shouted in reply.

**-hotd-hotd-hotd-hotd-hotd-hotd**

Haruka was silently washing her hands in the bathroom of the fourth floor. When she finished and dried her hands, she went over to the door and opened it. Before she could even close it to the sight outside, a dark brunet haired boy from her history class ran in and locked the door.

The blonde haired girl was taken aback. Not from the glance she saw outside, which she might have of not as well seen it at all, "What the fuck?"

"Please!" The boy pleaded as both of his hands held his neck. "You gotta help me! They're everywhere!" He then ran over to one of the stalls and released his stomach contents into it.

"Kaname? What's going on?" Haruka asked once more, and her classmate looked at her with bags from under his eyes, pale skin and blood dripping out of the side of his mouth.

Before he could even respond, he threw up into the toilet again.

**-hotd-hotd-hotd-hotd-hotd-hotd**

Mzuke ran. Darting the onslaught of pleading and crying students until she slipped on a puddle of blood, landing on her back and smacking her head against the floor.

Still dazed, the raven comprehend if it was a student, or one of the supposed cannibals attacking the school that landed on her.

"_It has to be the latter_." She thought as she weakly pushed away the mouth that was heading for her throat. When she finally snapped back to reality, the push on her arms became greater, but it still wasn't enough. The snapping mouth was still dead set on biting into her throat.

_If this is how I'm gonna go, then don't let Grayson see me like this_.

A mix between a sob and a groan escaped her mouth when her arms began to slack and the mouth came even closer, the dull blood dripping onto her face.

_Grayson_.

The weight was lifted off of her arms with a crunch, and she was dragged into a room by someone.

But it wasn't her brother.

* * *

**Heyo! So yeah! Here's chapter one! I did this while listening to one of Kinglsey's mid-year over exposes (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then go look it up peasant ^2^ he's the shit.) **

**Also, I'm trying to download DRAMAtical Murder on my laptop, but for some reason, my laptop is being a slow ass bitch. -_-**

**Anywho~ Thanks a bunch for your OC's! I'm pretty sure you all know them by name, so there's no reason to list them, unless you want me too (you probably won't…) **

**Bye, adios, au revior! **

**~819 **


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Hour

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around for chapter 2/3! As you probably guessed (or not) school is stomping me out into submission and spatting in my face -_-. Anyway, I do have one gripe; **

**If I have accepted your character, could you please review every chapter so I know you're still reading this? There were a lot of people who wanted their OC in it, and it's not fair if I've taken yours over theirs and you don't give any feedback ;+;. (Either that or I'll just make them have a terrible accident *curls devil tail*) **

**Anyway, let's get started shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own High School of the Dead and I never will. **

The classroom door slammed shut and was locked. Mizuke sat up as a blazer was weakly thrown over her head.

"You can use that to wipe yourself off. I'm sorry I don't have anything better." A loud wet cough was followed by that.

Mizu slipped the blazer on and wiped her face as best as she could with the sleeves. When it was as clean as it was going to get, she turned around and gasped.

"Hojou what happened?" Another cough was followed along with the sound of blood hitting the floor.

"One of the science teachers tried to push their way to a supply closet. They opened the door to the next hall way and it was flooded with them." He wheezed, vibrant orange hair flopping. Mizuke, not knowing what else to do, hugged him.

"Anything I can do for you?" She mumbled, and he nodded. Her best friend removed himself from her grasp, walked over the corner, and sat down facing the wall.

"First, can you try to find my brother Reisuke? You can't miss him seeing as he looks exactly like me. If he's-" Hojou stopped and sniffed at the thought of his brother being gone in this situation. He coughed again and blood spattered the wall even more.

"Secondly," another wheeze followed," make it quick, please?"

Mizuke nodded, lifted the axe, and swung it downwards.

**~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~**

Haruka desperately tried to pull the pipe off the wall as Kaname (now a zombie) rattled the stall door.

One of the hinges flew off the door and the blonde pulled even harder on the attached pipe. Finally, one of the screws popped off. The stall door finally came off and the zombie fell flat on the floor. Haruka gave one last tug and the pipe fully detached from the wall.

Finally turning around, she stumbled over to the zombie Kaname, who was still struggling to get off of the floor, and swung the pipe across his face. Blood and teeth hit the wall, but the zombie groaned and still rose to his feet.

Haruka swung again, this time to the other side of his face. Now with its jaw fully off, the zombie groaned and leaned forward to bite her. Finally, swinging down on the top of its head, she downed the zombie for good.

Dropping the pipe to the floor, Haruka fell to her knees and stared at the dead zombie body.

**~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~**

Sora was in a standoff. The bitten girl only got worse by the second and the group of lowerclassmen around her weren't moving an inch. It was only a time when things would totally go downhill and he planned to live a little while longer.

He gripped the knife handle tighter and weighed the options. It was either get out of the kitchen, or kill the bitten girl. No one was letting him do either.

"Just open the door and let me go." Sora reasoned.

One of the other girls shook their head furiously," Are you crazy? If we open that door, we'll all die! It's better to just sit here and wait for the authorities and medics to get here and help us."

"I'm pretty sure the authorities would have been here by now if they caught wind of this happening, same with the medics. If you're not going to let me out at least put her somewhere confined." Sora reasoned again.

Suddenly, the bitten girl fell to the side and began to shake. Panicked screams came from the lower classmen and Sora saw this as a window of opportunity.

Slowly, he shuffled over to the window and opened it. Holding the knife downwards, he inched slowly through the hole and landed in the back side of the kitchen. The only sound to be heard in the empty grey hallways was the drops of water hitting the floor in a pattern.

**~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~**

Itachi, Ayumi, and Ezra ran through the empty hallways of the west wing on the third floor. So far, it was completely empty with only puddles of blood to stain the floor and the walls.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Itachi asked as they turned a corner. Ayumi nodded.

"We're just trying to get to the first floor so we can get out of here." She answered.

"Ezra you weren't even participating in gym anyway. Why the hell were you waiting so long in there anyway?" The raven haired boy asked and Ezra shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Night blindness?"

Suddenly, Ayumi was knocked off her feet and to her back. Ezra and Itachi held their bats back, ready to swing when a familiar raven haired girl sat up.

"Well there is something good that came out of this." Ezra said loud enough. Mizuke sat up and with slightly red cheeks, she responded sarcastically with," Nice to see you to Ezra."

Itachi stuck his hand out and helped Mizuke to his feet. "Have you seen Grayson?" She asked, and all three of them shook their heads.

"How do you know Grayson?" Ayumi asked, and Mizu turned her head sharply.

"He's my brother, how do _you_ know him?" She retaliated, and Ayumi closed her mouth.

"Why don't you come with us?" Ezra asked, sliding in between Itachi and Mizuke and getting close to her face. Mizuke turned her head to the side and responded with," Grayson first."

**~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~**

Rikio, Akio and Ms. Sakura stared at the scene before them. Stumbling zombies flooded the courtyard and the front gate and screams of students acompanyed it.

"We have to find a way to get to the first floor." Ms. Sakura added with a stern face. Rikio turned to the door they came up with and saw that it had a slight bulge from the other zombies leaning on it.

"Isn't there another door across the way?" Aiko asked, pointing to a set of stairs, completely surrounded by the undead.

"We can figure out what attracts them and see how we can use that." Ms. Sakura finished and they all nodded. So far it wasn't smell or eyesight since they would have all been goners by now.

Rikio picked up a rock from the ground and threw it to a nearby air vent. The sound of metal resonated through the air and a giant group of the zombies walked over to the vent.

"So we just have to be extra quiet when we walk through them."Aiko concluded stiffly.

Ms. Sakura went first, holding a piece of pipe just in case, and kept a steady trail until she came to the staircase.

Next went Aiko, holding her pen close to her chest as she shuffled towards the door and Ms. Sakura. When she finally got there, the two of them looked and waited for Rikio to make his way across.

He picked up a broomstick and held it, careful to not drag it on the ground. Suddenly, he tripped and the broomstick hit the ground with a clatter.

"Go! Go!" Ms. Sakura shouted as Rikio ran through the crowd dodging the zombies left and right. Finally, they all ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut, locking it.

**~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~hotd~**

Grayson was on the second floor now. Somehow, this one was empty also. Or maybe it was just because he was weaving in and out of classrooms trying to find a way to Mizu.

He knew she was alive. Gray could feel it in his bones.

When he walked into what looked like a history room, a clicking of a gun was heard and a cool barrel was pressed against his head.

"Down on the ground right now." A security guard ordered, and Grayson went to his knees.

**Haha! Chapter 2/3 is finished! Will I update soon? Hm maybe! Depends on how this week of school treats me -_-! **

**Adios and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! **

~**819**


End file.
